


February 22, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face while he ate fried chicken.





	February 22, 2002

I never created DC.

One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face while he ate fried chicken with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
